Lasers are used for many different applications. One purpose for which lasers are used is optical communications. Optical communications systems utilize lasers to transmit light to optical waveguides that carry data signals from a source to a destination. Lasers used for optical communication transmission include, for example, double heterostructure (DH), fabry perot (FP) laser diodes, distributed Feedback (DFB) laser diodes, vertical cavity surface emitting lasers (VCSELs), distributed feedback (DFB), Distributed Bragg Reflector (DBR) lasers, as well as other types of lasers.
Lasers can be included within a header. Laser headers are modules containing the active laser within a package enclosure. Laser headers can include other components, such as circuitry for supplying power to the laser and/or optical receivers for monitoring output characteristics of the laser. Laser headers can include different types of packages for encasing and protecting lasers from their operating environment. For example, one type of package is a transistor outline (TO)-Can package. Some packages are hermetically sealed packages. Laser headers can have electrical leads (or pins) that electrically couple the laser within the laser header to an external power source.
Many apparatuses have been used for characterizing output parameters of the laser headers at various environmental conditions. Often, these apparatuses test laser headers at room temperature. However, these testing apparatuses have suffered from several shortcomings. For example, the conventional laser header testing apparatuses have suffered from a lack of automation, lack of flexibility, temperature control limitations, and poor throughput. Thus, what would be advantageous are systems for characterizing laser headers that are more automated, more flexible, allow for more control over testing environment conditions, such as temperature and humidity, and/or improve throughput.